


I've Been Waiting For You

by ByTheSea19



Series: Wait For Me To Come Home One Shots [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, Serquel Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheSea19/pseuds/ByTheSea19
Summary: Raquel & Sergio have everything ready to welcome their second daughter... there's just one, and very important, thing missing.[A "Wait For Me To Come Home" one shot]
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Wait For Me To Come Home One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962928
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new one shot 🤗 I think I'm turning this into a series!
> 
> I have so many ideas and inspiration to write family/domestic Serquel, I hope you are interested in reading them 🥺
> 
> Proofread credits, as always to Em 💕

* * *

Sergio woke up with a start in the middle of the night, he was having a terrible nightmare and although when he woke up he forgot much of what he had dreamed of, the feeling of uneasiness was there.

He looked immediately to his side, making sure that Raquel was still there, reaching for her with his hand, his soul coming back to his body when he felt the curve of her hip under his palm. 

He sighed and closed his eyes as he drew soft circular patterns with his hand, sliding it forward, feeling her belly and smiling. Their daughter was _so_ close to being born, it was a matter of days. It could be anytime, it could be tomorrow. He was so excited, _and_ nervous, but at the same time he was grateful that he had been able to enjoy all that experience with Raquel from the very first moment, unlike with Siena.

He tried to go back to sleep, and to do so, he tried to remember how it was the moment when Raquel gave him the good news. They were in the monastery, after the heist of the Bank of Spain, all of them were exhausted, mentally and physically, but the news of a new member in the family lifted everyone's spirits in literally seconds. They were having dinner, but they were all in their own mind, thoughtful, silent, until Raquel blurted it out and the silence turned into shouts of joy and hugs and congratulations.

Of course he had the exclusive, they were getting ready in their room to go to dinner with the rest, when Raquel went to him, hugged him from behind, purring gently and burying her face on his back. He took her hands and kissed them, but noticed that they were shaking. He turned around and there it was, a _huge_ smile and her eyes shining with tears. He could still remember the sound of her voice, soft and shaky. _Sergio, I am pregnant._

Sergio sighed again and rolled onto his side, propping up on his elbow. He watched Raquel sleep, he loved watching her sleep, it brought him so much peace, so much sense of security, she was there, with him, his daughters and his mother-in-law a few steps away, his whole family under the same roof, and soon a new member would arrive, he couldn’t be more blessed by life, sometimes he wondered what he had done to deserve so much. So much love, so much happiness. _So much._

Realizing that he wouldn’t go back to sleep any time soon, Sergio kissed Raquel's shoulder, rubbed her belly gently and rolled over, sitting up on the bed. He looked at his nightstand drawer, feeling giddy at the knowledge of what was there. He took out the little red box and opened it, smiling when he saw the ring sparkle, he looked back at Raquel, sleeping peacefully.

Sergio put the ring back in its place and left the room and the house, standing in front of the sea like he often did, and although at first it was his way of grieving for his brother, not anymore. Now it was his moment of peace, he loved doing it, both alone, and with Raquel, or his daughters. Lose his gaze on the sea, and let his mind wander.

He had lost track of how long he had been standing there when he felt Raquel's warm arms circling his torso and her head against his back.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

He beamed, “what are _you_ doing out here? You should be sleeping,” he turned in her arms and took her by the waist, kissing her forehead, “you need your rest, come on, back to bed.”

"No! Let's stay here, please, it's almost dawn, I want to see the sunrise."

Sergio had long since learned that there was no point trying to contradict Raquel, "ok, let's sit down then."

Sergio helped Raquel to sit on the sand and he sat behind her, taking her in his arms, placing his hands on her belly, caressing it lovingly. Raquel leaned against his chest, snuggling into his arms.

"She is almost here." Sergio murmured.

"She is." Raquel repeated looking down at her bump, running her hands up and down. "Another girl… excited?” Sergio laughed, "what!"

"That... that sounds daunting!”

“What?! That’s quite offensive!"

"I'm joking," he laughed, kissing her temple, "I'm _very_ excited.”

"Yeah, sure." Raquel joked with false offense.

They both remained silent, watching how a thin orange line came between the sea and the sky, until Sergio noticed something.

"Hey, she'll be here in a matter of days and we don't have a name yet."

And that was true, they were over the moon since they knew that a new member would join the family, and then when the doctor informed them that it would be a girl, that added to the usual chaos of dealing with Paula and Siena _and_ working at the school; they had spent months calling her “ _baby girl”_ or “ _little one_ ” and hadn't thought of a name. Ironic, considering how this time they prepared everything from the very beginning, _everything_ was ready to welcome the baby, except her name.

“ _Joder_ , it's true!" Raquel turned to look at Sergio, "we have to sort that out today!”

"Any suggestions?"

"Do you want us to keep the city names tradition?"

Sergio laughed, "I don't know, if you want to."

Raquel hummed, "I don't know, right now I can't think of any city name that is beautiful _and_ significant enough to name our daughter after it."

“Florencia... I’m pretty sure she was conceived in Florencia.”

“Well, technically it wasn’t in Florencia, the monastery wasn’t in Florencia, besides, that was the name of a teacher that I hated!”

"How about names of flowers, or jewels?"

"I hope you're kidding, Sergio Marquina!” Raquel frowned.

"I wasn’t! But I see that the idea is completely ruled out."

"Completely! Imagine our daughter being named _Topacio_ , ugh!"

Sergio laughed again, “Topacio?! I thought of something more like Ambar, Esmeralda or Perla."

"Ugh, no, stop it!" At that moment, the baby kicked, “see? Not even she likes your options!”

"How do you know? What if it was an agreement kick?" Sergio said, stroking the spot where their baby girl had kicked.

“I’m her mother, I’ve been carrying her for nine months, I know what it means. Keep thinking."

Sergio shook his head beaming amused, this woman was something else; but he kept thinking of names, until he came up with one that he thought would be perfect, "how about _Luciana_?" He felt how Raquel tensed in his arms, and he thought maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. 

Luciano was the name of Raquel’s father, he knew how important he had been to her and how hard it was to lose him, but Sergio thought it could be a beautiful tribute, it even sounded beautiful, _Luciana Murillo-Marquina_. "Or maybe... I don't know, Carlota, Carolina, Emma, we can keep—"

"No! No, that, that name… ” Raquel released a shaky breath, “that name is perfect, more than perfect.”

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It's just… it's been so long since I heard that name out loud, it stirred a lot of things inside me, although now that I think about it, I fear I'll cry every time I call her.” She chuckled, wiping away a tear.

"It's a beautiful name; sweet but strong… regal… perfect."

" _Luciana_ ," Raquel said, rubbing her belly and again the baby kicked.

"That's a yes, isn't it?"

“Absolutely!”

Sergio smiled widely, "do you love your name, Luciana?" It was your grandpa's name!” The more he talked, the more Luciana kicked, which always happened when he talked to her, something that Raquel loved and hated equally; it was ridiculously cute to see and hear him speak to her belly, even when he thought she was sleeping and wasn't listening to him, but the baby reacted easily and vigorously to his voice, sometimes resulting in painful kicks in her ribs.

"Sergio, stop it!" Raquel hissed, after Luciana kicked her side, leaving her tiny foot there, creating a lump.

Sergio rubbed his fingertips gently around the lump until it disappeared. "I think she went back to sleep," he whispered into her ear and she sighed heavily.

"I can't wait to have her here... even if I'm scared."

“I’m scared, too, but you are strong and brave. You did amazing when Siena was born."

“Yeah, five years ago! I’m not the same, Sergio, my body has changed, my energy has changed, my health has changed... something, I don't know, something inside me tells me that this time it won't be the same."

Sergio felt a chill run through his body, but he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to add his fear to Raquel's fears. "You're right, this time it won't be the same because I'll be there from the beginning," they both laughed, "you're not going to have to wonder if I'll be on time or not."

"And are you going to let me squeeze your hand all the time?"

“About that… I think we should talk about it."

"I'd love to negotiate that with you, professor."

"You know I'm all up for a good negotiation, inspector."

Raquel laughed and tilted her head up, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Sergio hugged her tighter, feeling _all_ of her in his arms and on the horizon, what was a thin orange line turned into a warm resplendence that bathed them with the soft golden light of a new day in their paradise…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 💜


End file.
